GungHo the Gatling
by WolfenWarrior
Summary: Gung-Ho is hired to stand watch, but he runs into unexpected troubles.


Introduction To Gung-Ho: Story 3 of 19  
  
I was waiting inside of an old gray van parked on the basement level of the Cortex Supply Incorporated building. In it was about quarter of million dollars worth of survelance equipment. Typhon my boss had told me to come here and act as a guard for the company's VIP. I didn't know who this guy was, but he was important nonetheless. A week ago, as I was told, a few guys broke in through this sector of the building by using the underground roadways and railways. These "smart" guys thought they could play a few pranks and leave, but when they got caught by about 20 fully armed commandos they didn't know what to do. That incident wasn't anything to worry about, but they CEOs think that they need someone here to take watch. If a bunch of thugs can break in easily so can a professional killer, bounty hunter, or assassin. So that's why I'm here.  
I came prepared like I usually do. I wore my usual set of cloths: A brown pair of pants, some black boots, a brown shirt and a trench coat. To add to that I had by bulletproof vest on as well as my ammo belt, which was filled with ammo of course. Set to either side was my two babies. Their names were Mona and Lisa (drunk when I named them). They were a pair of identical fully automatic single barreled gatling guns. The best in the world, or at least I like to say they are. They had the range of a sub- machine gun and had the hitting power of tank mounted gatling. There only downside was they were heavy suckers and they were big. They each weighed about 70 pounds each and was about 2 or 3 foot long.  
It was about 12:00 PM when I heard a noise coming from the opposite side of the parking garage that I was in. I guess I didn't mention that that was where I was. The sound itself was more like a clicking noise. It was that click you hear when a woman walks by with high heels on. But since it was past closing time I doubted its was a business woman coming early. Besides no one in his or her right mind comes to work at 12:00 at night on a daytime shift. So It was then when the action got started. For your benefit and mine I'll write this memoir in 3rd person from now on.  
  
Gung-Ho quietly opened the door of the van his was waiting in and crept out to where he could get a clear view of where the sound came from.  
"Come on out. Show yourself." Called Gung-Ho into the darkness that was the parking garage. He waited for a reply. He got one.  
A gunshot rang through the building. It was then when a bullet dug into the ground right at his side gouging out a deep trench before it ricocheted and hit the wall that stood behind him.  
"Shit!" he cursed.  
He jumped off to the side to take cover behind one of the building's support pillars. He was a weapons expert and knew his trade well. He was also an expert at keeping himself alive.  
"That had to be from a machine gun. And it certainly isn't your ordinary bullet either. Looks like some kind of armor piercing round." he said to himself.  
He decided to take a look at where the bullet came from. He inched his way to the side of the pillar and with one eye he gained a glimpse of his unknown attacker.  
"Shit! Stupid goggles." he mumbled. He was wearing his special goggles. They provided night-vision and a few other neccessities, but they made one's range of vision somewhat impared.  
He was fixing to jump out at the shooter and hopefully put him down before he did any damage, but he stopped short of it when his attacker spoke.  
"Ha ha ha! Well, well they put up a guard here afterall. And he's lonely too, what fun." said the man with the voice that reeked of arrogance. It was that kind of voice all right. The kind of arrogant mocking tone used by the person you least like. Gung-Ho had a feeling he wouldn't like what would happen next, but it has to be expected and taken in his line of work.  
"Come out now I won't kill you...yet anyways. I'd like to know who this lone gunman is with the big bad guns is." said the man again in that same tone of voice.  
Gung-Ho thought for a second and readied his gatlings. He stepped out into the open and got a clear veiw of his attacker. He was about average height, but very thin. He had black hair, or at least it appeared black in the dim garage. He looked a bit pale especialy with the clothes he wore. He was wearing what looked like a business outfit,but without the jacket or vest piece. It was brown and seemed way to casual to be worn by a real business,which this man surely wasn't. Over his suit or whatever it was called he wore a trenchcoat. It was different from his as most were. His only came down to the ankles, but this man's came down so low it dragged on the ground. The trend started up after some action flicks started featuring gunmen in trenches.  
He held in his right hand a machine gun. He wasn't sure of its type. It was custom none-the-less. He saw it had a curved magazine lodged in it. With that general type of gun and with the knowledge that its gunner was using some kind of armor peircing rounds he guessed the ammo capacity to be around 20 to 30. Decent to say the least. Looking the man over he saw an ammo belt with about 6 clips held in holsters and a single pistol. All the clips were the machine gun magazines so the pistol must be the "back-up" gun.  
His main weapon was held loosely at his side so Gung-Ho relaxed his arms a bit.  
"Ah, My little gunmen shows himself. How brave. Now tell me who you are before I kill you." said the gunmen smiling.  
"My name's irrelevent to the situation. But you can call me Gung-Ho. Don't ask why I'm called that, because I was probably drunk when I thought it up." said Gung-Ho hinting sarcasm.  
"Gung-Ho...Gung-Ho." said the man slowly scratching his chin with his left hand. "I've heard that name before somewhere. Tell me. Are you associated with someone or a group?  
"I'm from the OniSheeba Battaion. And you?" Gung-Ho replied.  
"Ha! The OniSheeba Battalion really? Well this will much more fun than I had previously expected. And the Boss will be very pleased when he hears that I've killed one of Typhon's boys." said the man. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness. My name is...irrelevent to the situation. You can call me Dressen. And I wasn't drunk when I thought it up." he finished faking his forgivness openly. Not to mention mimicing what Gung-ho had said earlier.  
"Dressen. Your from the VKG. You use a single custom machine gun with high-velocity to standard rounds. You carry a pistol with you at all times, but never use it because you never load it. Your wanted for just about every kind of violence related crime in every country and you have been arrested 4 times and escaped every time usually with the help of another of the VKG. Seems I know a lot about you." he finished. He spoke the whole thing rather quickly. He knew a great deal about the VKG and its members. Typhon his boss had advised that he learn up about them some weeks ago when Blades was badly injured in a fight with a VKG member. As far as he knew that member is dead. He hadn't talked with Typhon in a while and didn't know for sure.  
"Your to smart for your own good you know that?" said Dressen with his voice switching to anger. He was grinting his teeth while he talked. "Well lets drop the talk and get this over with. I have a job to to."  
"As do I Dressen." replied Gung-Ho with a seriousness in his voice.  
"Die!" yelled Dressen as his right arm shot up to attention with weapon in hand. His left hand clasping the top of his machine gun and his right squeezing the trigger. It seemed to happen in mere miliseconds. Bullets poured from the gun's barrel as they flew toward Gung-Ho.  
Launching off his feet and to the left he made a desperate effort to dodge the bullets. His attempt was almost successful. Most of the some 10 or 15 shots missed but 2 hit home slamming into his side right into the bulletproof vest he wore. The bullets dented the armor of the vest and burst through the other side. A fine hole was forged through his body as the bullets passed through him.  
He was knocked straight back his feet not even able to drag across the ground. The vest absorbed most of the impact, but didn't keep the bullets from moving forward. He swung his left gatling up toward Dressen and unleashed a salvo of bullets. Each bullet at least 3 times the size and possibly power of Dressen's.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dressen insanely as he ran to his right still filling the air with bullets. A few of bullets even hit those shot by Gung-Ho. Dressen was unable to aim for he was running to quickly to make any kind of targeting. He jumped forward and took refuge behind the pillar where Gung-Ho started off from.  
Staggering from his wounds he pulled up both gatlings and fired at the pillar. Bullets richoceted from the concrete as pieces fell loose and hit the floor shattering. The whole building seemed to screaming with the sound of gun shots.  
  
The sound of warning klaxons screached in the ears of the Cortex Inc. gaurds. They were sitting in the janitor's storage closet. It had been remodeled to accomadate a new use, which was to house about 25 commandos and survelance equipment. When the warning klaxons came on they jumped up and busted out the door in full gear. The raced down the stair way towards the parking garage.  
  
Gung-Ho was breathing heavily. Only a few moments ago he stopped shooting. His wounds were taking a toll on his body and he had to conserve energy.  
"Whats wrong Gung-Ho. Feeling a little under the weather." yelled Dressen from behind the pillar with his old annoying tone back in play. Gung-Ho heard the destictive clicks of a gun being reloaded.  
"You'll find out what's wrong when you come out of hiding." yelled Gung-Ho in reply. He would have kept shooting until he ripped his way throught the pillar, but he didn't know if his ammo would hold out. Not only that he didn't know if it was this particular pillar that held up this section of the ceiling and this section of the bulding for that matter.  
"Very well I'll come out." replied Dressen more softly than the last.  
Gung-Ho was surprised by this statement. What could he do? He was pinned in place.  
He apparently wasn't so pinned after all. Dressen lepted from behind the pillar, almost half way up actually, and fired at him. But it wasn't Gung-Ho he was aiming for. Several blows hit his right gatling sending it flying out of his hand and about 15 or so feet away. Bringing up his last gun he fired at Dressen. Dressen had already touched down at ground and was firing. His histaric insane laughter filled the garage as he stood in place as his machine gun began to run out of ammo.  
Almost in slow motion Gung-Ho moved sideways, backwards, and any other direction weeving his way around the bullets coming at him. With his gatling level with Dressen he fired once. Only what seemed like a millisecond later he fired a second round, but only his barrel was slightly to the left. He did it again with the barrel slightly lower, and a final time only a bit below the position where the barrel had first been.  
A machine gun round slammed into the right side of his goggles shattering the glass and cutting the skin around the temple. His ear was ringing and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. This was nothing compared to the results of his own shots.  
Each of the four bullets hit their mark. The first two hit Dressen's arms blowing through flesh and and broke his upper arms in two. The second two hit his thighs. The bullets hitting flesh, breaking bone, and flying out the other side. Treches were formed from the bullets impact with ground.  
Dressen cried out in agony as he fell to his knees. He droped his gun and felt backwards placing his legs in an even more painful position. His arms and legs went numb and tears streamed down his face as he cried, screaming in pain. Gung-Ho limped to the man's side and kicked his gun away. He leaned down and undid his belt and tossed it aside. He then rose up a bit more and pressed the barrel of his gatling into Dressen's temple.  
"Your lucky. I was in a good mood today." Gung-Ho said with heavy breathing.  
The sound of doors being busted down caught Gung-Ho's attention as about 15 commandos poured into the area. All were armed to the core with automatics and body armor.  
"Sir, we came as quickly as we could." said the lead commando. He then noticed the weeping mass at Gung-Ho's feet. "I see you have the situation under control."  
"That I do, but both of us need some medical attention. He has badly injured arms and legs, as well as boken bones, and I have taken 2 hits to the side." said Gung-Ho taking his gatling away from his victim's head and proping himself on it. He hadn't the strength to hold himself up.  
"Allright. Captain Bell get on the horn and call the hospital. Alpha Team take this man to the building infermery..."  
"No!" yelled Gung-Ho interupting the man. "This man is Dressen of the VKG. He stays here with me."  
"Right. Alpha Team stay here and stand watch. Gamma Team go get medical supplies. Beta go fetch some police for us." finished the man who was obviously in charge.  
The subordinates followed with a series of "yes sirs" and went on there way.  
Gung-Ho lost his balance and fell forward. Two of the gaurds one being the man in charge caught him and eased him to the floor. He blacked out hearing the sounds of a man sobbing. What a nice thing to go to sleep to aint it?  
  
It was a few minutes later when Gung-Ho came to. He was in an ambulance with about 3 medical technicians. Each was tending to his chest wounds. The cut on his head had been bandaged, but the rest of him was in need of care. He still had a ringing in his too. The med techs told him that the chest wounds weren't fatal and that not much internal bleeding had occured. They had stitched the wound and it would slowly heal itself if Gung-Ho wouldn't do anything else to get hurt.  
He waved the techs off to be alone. They wouldn't comply until he threw a peice of what looked like one of those electric things they use to make people's heart beat. They ran off after that.  
He tried to pull himself up, but the pain in his chest spoke otherwise.  
"Damn." he said. "Hope I get paid soon so I can leave."  
"That can be arranged." spoke a man now standing at the rear entrance of the ambulance. It was at Gung-ho's feet so he could see the man well. He also noticed thta a few guards were walking about, and the noise said that there were others around too.  
The man was definately a businessman. He wore the black on black suit. Jacket buttoned and a white vest underneath it. He had the full get- up. Expensive ring, watch, and cufflinks. The only thing he didn't have was a tie. He also noticed that he was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"I'd like to personally thank you for what you have done here." said the man again stepping into the vehicle and sitting down on built-in bench to Gung-Ho's left. "I brought you some wine to prove it. It's the best one can get."  
"Thank you, but I'd just like to get my money and go. Never liked wine much. But I would take beer any day." replied Gung-Ho.  
"I see. Well I will pay you. Not only that I'll give you a bonus. Not often does one assist in the arrest of a member of the VKG. But it had to expected from you wouldn't it?" said the man smiling. He popped the cork on the bottle and poured up a glass full. It was one of thos efancy glasses that had a stem for a handle. The man took a sip from the glass.  
"That reminds me. What became of our captive Dressen?" asked Gung-Ho. He didn't want him to escape and be forced to go get him again.  
"HE is currently in an armored car with 8 of my best guards. He also has his arms in slings and his legs in casts. He must be in quite a bit of pain." replied the man.  
Gung-Ho closed his eyes and sighed. His curiosity then caught up with him.  
"Who are you again?" asked Gung-Ho.  
"My name is Allen White. I run and own Cortex Incorporated." replied mister White.  
"Well that explains why a member of the OniSheeba Battalion was hired." replied Gung-Ho smiling.  
"That it does. In addition to your fee is there anything else you want?" asked mister White.  
Gung-Ho thought for a moment before he answered.  
"I'd like a month long vacation in the best room of the best hotel on the planet. And I want about 30 cases of expensive beer. I don't care what kind. And a bunch of hot maids too. And some hot nurses." said Gung-Ho.  
"Ha ha. Very well mister Gung-Ho. I'll have your money transferred to your account and have your reservations made by the end of tomarrow. Anything else." said mister White.  
"No you can leave now. I'm sure your very busy. Oh, and leave that glass and bottle here will ya'. I'm dying of thirst." said Gung-Ho.  
"Alright then. I bid you farewell. I hope to do more business with you in the future." said mister White. He polished off his glass of wine and exited the ambulance. "And I hope you get well soon."  
After he had walked off Gung-Ho grabbed the bottle of wine and poured up a glass. He took a big gulp of it and was amazed at its taste. He should have asked for 30 cases of this stuff. He tried to read the label, but it was in some foreign language. He drank the glass up and poured another. He kept going til he finished the bottle and fell asleep.  
  
"Let me out of here dammit! If you fuckers don't let me go I'll kill every one of you! I'll tear you to peices and break you in half!" yelled Dressen.  
"Shut up you idiot bastard!" yelled the guard sitting in front of him in the armored car. He took up his rifle and slammed the stock into Dressen's forehead knocking him out cold. His head now jigged around his shoulders with every bump the car hit.  
"Didn't think he would ever shut up." said the guard that knocked out Dressen.  
His statement was followed by agreements from the others int he car. They kept driving until they reached the new Arizona State Maximum Security Prison. It was designed for people just like Dressen. 


End file.
